Lady Liberty
by Lemango
Summary: Alfred recalls a special gift given to him by a special friend. Needing to get out of America for a while, Alfred decides on going to Annecy, France, hoping that his old love won't spot him. There may be some graphic scenes.
1. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia.**

**Authors Note: I've always loved the story of the Statue of Liberty. I love how France gave America this gift and the brutality of putting the gift together. I love this story so much I decided to make a fanfic with this story adapted into it. I hope you enjoy!**

_Looking up at Lady Liberty, standing tall, her light guiding all towards it, always brought hope. She was like a safe haven to millions and to me. When Lady Liberty had first graced my land, she was not always that dull green color. No. When first given to me, Lady Liberty was as golden as the sun, giving rays of hope and joy to all visitors and the people staying here with me._

_As I think of the man who gave me this gift, my heart races fast. He was a wonderful man with many talents. I was surprised when he approached me, informing me that he was giving me this gift. Francis Bonnefoi and all of his people were gracing my land with this beautiful structure. I was excited and I could not wait to erect the beautiful statue._

_Of course, much like love, Lady Liberty began to age and her golden glory began to dull. And so I write the story of Lady Liberty and the man who gave her to me._

Alfred placed his pen down onto the table, shutting the pages and setting the book onto a shelf where no one would bother to read it. After all, who would want to read a shabby old love story such as his? His people seemed to no longer care about his monuments or history. Nobody cared and knowing this hurt.

Alfred would leave his office. How long had it been since they last spoke to one another about that gift? It seemed like ages ago and yet Alfred wondered if Francis even remembered. Did he? Probably not. Time seemed to march on, much like the military did when Alfred was trying to gain his independence. That was when Alfred first realized that Francis had cared for him and it was when Alfred first started to doubt if he made the right choice with Arthur.

The American would walk out of his office and return outside. He couldn't stand to be in that office one more minute. He needed fresh air. Alfred walked right outside and inhaled deeply, letting the oxygen fill up his lungs, flowing out and creating carbon dioxide for the trees to take in and create oxygen, repeating the cycle.

The wind picked up, blowing Alfred's blond hair back. Maybe he would go and visit his old lover… That would be interesting. Or… Maybe not. It still hurt thinking of those memories. Then again, a trip out of America would be nice. Take in some unfamiliar sights. But where to go…? All Alfred wanted to go to was France. Not Paris, though. Paris was a lovely place at times but there were places in France that were… Well, they were not focused on as much and Alfred wanted to be away from people and not have the chance of bumping into Francis. Not today, at least.

Alfred made up his mind, deciding on going to Annecy, France. It was a beautiful place and it was one of his favorite memories in France. Besides, how likely would it be if Francis were to show up there? He was almost always in Paris.

Going to the airport, Alfred bought his tickets to Paris, France. When he arrived, he took the underground subway to travel to Annecy, arriving to his desired location. At least, this was the plan. Everything seemed to go on a sudden halt when long blond hair was seen ahead, in the train. It was Francis.

**Authors Note: I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I hope you continue to read it! Who knows what will happen in the next chapter? ****_R&R F&F!_**


	2. Familiar Faces at Familiar Places

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! I've been a little tied up at work and I'm trying to wrap up another fanfic of mine, Love Letters to an Aristocrat. Of course, once that one is finished, I can focus more on this story! Well, enjoy the new chapter! Also! There's some graphic scenes in this chapter!**

Alfred could hardly believe it. Of all the places that Francis could have been, he had to be right there, in the same subway, as him. Alfred would let out a sigh, turning away. He hoped that the other male hadn't spotted him and so far, it seemed that way. The underground train would take off, speed picking up rather fast. Alfred would reach his destination soon enough and he wouldn't have to see Francis again. He wasn't ready to see him again.

Hours seemed to pass by, the subway coming to a stop. A few people would slip off the train, Alfred being one of them. He wanted to get out and intake the fresh air. Quickly, the blond haired male would leave the station, heading up top. It was a nice day out, the air cool and crisp. It was comfortable feeling but it evoked unwanted memories.

_"Alfred, don't you want to come in?" It was Francis who was speaking. Alfred was sitting outside on a balcony, the air crisp and cool as the sun began to set. _

_"Nah. I'm fine." The American would reply, though his body had curled up on the chair he was in, knees tucked in close to his chest, arms wrapped around the long legs. It was growing a little chilly but Alfred hardly seemed to move. At least, until Francis came out and wrapped a blanket around the American to attempt to keep him warm._

_"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" The Frenchman spoke kindly to the short haired blond. A gentle hand would rest on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, you should come inside and rest." The tone in Francis' voice had grown to concern. "It's getting late..."_

_Alfred would let out a sigh._

_"I'll come back. Don't worry." Francis spoke kindly._

_The American would slowly stand, the blanket still around him as Francis led him inside and to the room they were sharing._

Alfred would snap back into reality, the wind picking up slightly. He needed to find a place to stay. A hotel would work just fine. The American would quicken his pace, reaching a familiar hotel. One he had stayed at before. He would quickly rent a room and take the card key, taking his small amount of luggage to his temporary room. He would unpack the essentials and then sit down on the bed.

_"You're tired?" Francis asked, going over to the American who was sprawled out on the bed._

_"Not really." Alfred replied, his blue eyes glancing every so often at the Frenchman._

_"Non? Not even a little?" The Frenchman smiled, going over to the bed as Alfred adjusted his body, sitting up a bit, elbows keeping him propped up._

_"Not even a little." The blond haired male would grin, moving up closer, connecting his lips with the Frenchman's. Hands would roam along the slightly hairy body that belonged to Francis, their lips connecting over and over again, giving a feeling of bliss to both males._

_Alfred would pull away suddenly and then let his hands move down, giving the hem of the other male's pants a tug._

_This took Francis by surprise. After all, Alfred had always said he wanted to wait a year before they became intimate. _

_The long haired blond wouldn't question it though. Alfred could make his own decisions and if making love was one of them, then Francis would make sure that this would be the best love ever made._

_ Giving a reassuring nod, Francis would help remove his pants, Alfred removing his own and somehow, in the process, the two men became entangled with one another. There was some slight motion, grinding against one another to build up the friction before the both of them were hard._

_All the clothes were torn off from one another and the two began to kiss again and again, bodies heating up as Francis assumed the position on top. This made the American nervous._

_"N-no…" Alfred would blush darkly. "I want to be on top. If that's okay with you…" _

_Francis chuckled some. "If that is what you want." He said softly._

_Alfred gave another nod and then slipped on top of the Frenchman. He would gently rub his erection against Francis's tight hole, slowly pressing in before the male let out a small yelp._

_"Lubrication. Please." Francis spoke in a husky voice. Alfred would reach around, grabbing a bottle of lotion that had been conveniently placed on the night stand. He would rub some of the white stuff on his cock, returning to the earlier position before he slipped the head of his erection into the tight hole, a gasp and some grunts coming from both men. _

_Alfred wanted to eagerly move but Francis would ask him to wait until he adjusted. It was hard to do, driving the American crazy with every passing second before; finally, he was given the okay to gently rock his hips._

_That's all it was. Gentle rocking. Gentle rocking. Then a faster pace. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Every movement would bring both men to their climaxes, Alfred finishing first._

This memory made the American jolt up from the bed, feeling tightness in his pants. His face would turn red but then he realized he was in the room alone. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Deciding that now would be the perfect time to relieve himself, Alfred would remove his trousers, kicking them off to the side as he let his hand jerk up and down along his steamy erection. Soon enough, Alfred was able to cum, holding a tissue over as to avoid having to clean up any unnecessary messes.

After that little issue was solved, Alfred would leave the room, deciding he needed to get more fresh air. He wanted to clear his mind. Why did he choose France? Of all places to go, why France?

He walked down along the street, paying no mind to any of the beautiful surroundings. Then he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" The man snapped.

Alfred was about to apologize before he realized who it was.

"Alfred? What are you doing in France?" It was Francis.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There wasn't much about the Statue of Liberty in this chapter. Don't worry. There will be more of that to come along with more chapters like this and don't worry. It will all make sense at the end. Well! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


	3. Betrayal

**Authors Note: Hello faithful readers and newcomers! I hope all of you are doing well and I hope you're excited to read the newest chapter! However, before you go and do that, you should check out the latest edition to my fanfiction family: Candy House! It's an interactive fanfic and if all goes well for it, then I may make a FrUS interactive fanfic! It would be great if you helped me with testing this out! So go check out Candy House for me, would you? And enjoy this new chapter!**

"Francis." Alfred would say, trying to hide the faint blush forming along his cheeks. His hands would instantly jam into his pockets and the American blond would let his blue eyes advert to the side. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oui. It has." The Frenchman said, his own blue eyes looking at the male before him. It had been a very long time since they last saw each other. "I'm surprised to see you here in France and of all places, this one." He motioned around. Annecy was a sight to behold. It was one of those places that wasn't over glorified, not like Paris, but it wasn't off the beaten path. It was just… well… Annecy.

"Well, I needed to get some fresh air. What better place than here?" Alfred would put on a smile, though it was a fake one. He wasn't depressed or anything. No. He just wasn't ready to face Francis yet.

"Oui. Annecy is a beautiful place. Of course, this was where I first told you, was it not?" Francis had a playful smile lit up across his own face, gently nudging the American who let out the fakest of laughs.

"Hmm. I guess it was!" Alfred would smile brighter, wishing Francis would go. He needed to go. Yes, Alfred remembered this place. It was special to him. Very special to his heart and maybe, just maybe, that is why he came here. To revisit those youthful memories but he didn't want Francis here with him. He wanted to enjoy these memories alone.

"Well, since you're here and I'm here, maybe we can catch up?" Francis would ask, though he was inviting himself. Normally, he wasn't this pushy but he wanted to talk to Alfred. They needed to speak to each other.

"Well, yeah, I guess we could." Alfred would keep his smile there, though inside he was screaming. _No! No! No! I can't talk to you yet!_

"How about I treat you to lunch?" Food was always the way to Alfred's heart. Well, not exactly, but it was a good start.

"I guess I am a little hungry…" As if on cue, Alfred's stomach would let out a small rumble. This caused a chuckle to come from the Frenchman.

"Let's go. I know the perfect place." Francis would lead the way, Alfred following behind. They ended up going to a small café. It was nice, hardly any wait for service. The two would order their food and drinks, watching the waiter leave with their order in hands.

"So…" Alfred began to speak, "What do you want to talk about?" He was no longer smiling. His face had plain features all across it as he waited for Francis to just talk.

"Well, Alfred, I want to what you've been up to. After all, it's been what, almost thirty years since you've come to France."

"Thirty years? It doesn't seem like that long ago."

"Are you still upset?" Francis would ask, blue eyes focusing on the now glum features of the American. He took that as a yes. "I'm surprised that you haven't moved on already."

Alfred wouldn't speak.

_"I promise you, Alfred, I will cherish you in my heart forever."_

Yeah. Right. He was lying then. After all, Alfred had walked in on him. Francis was with another man! He saw it with his own eyes! And of all people, it was Arthur! How could Francis betray him like that?

_"Do you like breaking hearts?" Alfred would snap at the Frenchman, tears filling up in his eyes as he watched the other male shoot up from the covers, naked with another man in bed with him. It was Arthur. Of all the people he could have betrayed him with, it had to be Arthur. _

"Look, Alfred, I know that you'll never forgive me. You need to move on. Arthur has."

'I don't want to talk about that!" Alfred snapped at the other male, standing up. Francis had risen as well, trying to calm the other.

"Alfred, I know I hurt you. I'm a shitty person, I know! I'm not asking for a second chance, how could I after what you saw? I just want you to hear me out. Just listen. After that, if you never want to speak to me again, I understand."

This was enough to make the American freeze. He would look at the other male, malice across his face. "Francis, you broke my heart. You better explain everything to me now because it's going to be your only chance." He would sit back down, the look of hatred never leaving his face.

_That gift… I couldn't believe he gave me that… The statue that stood so proud and high. It symbolized freedom and liberty. Francis knew me too well and I couldn't help but smile every time I saw that golden statue. She was tall and proud. I loved waking up and looking at her._

_Now, I can't even bear to see that dull green thing outside my window. She was a gift, yes, I could never get rid of her, but when I saw her, it reminded me of how I was used. Yes. To others she stood for freedom. For me, she was a prison, making sure I was reminded every single day of the man I once loved._

"I'll start from the beginning." Francis said, looking gravely at the American male across the table from him. "When you were little, just that little child running in the fields, I knew I wanted to take care of you. After all, you were as precious as the sun. You would light up my life and I knew that. Of course, there were others who wanted you as well. You had to choose. Originally, you came to me. I don't think you understand how delighted I was to take you into my arms. But then, you had a change of heart. You always did prefer the Brit. Especially when he put on that façade. Well, as the years had gone by, I was lonely. Of course, I had my own child to take care of. Matthew, your brother, had decided to stay with me. He was a sweet child, he still is." The Frenchman paused, looking over to examine Alfred's facial expression. It hadn't changed. "So the both of you grew up, separate. I knew eventually the two of you would want your independence. Of course, Arthur wouldn't give you yours. So I helped you. You had grown into a strapping young man, to my surprise. I was almost jealous of Arthur. Almost. But when I helped you, something had changed. We became good friends. And then, well, my people, they wanted to give you a gift and so we gave you Lady Liberty. She was a beauty. And when we showed you the plans for making her, in all of her prowess, the way your eyes lit up, I knew then that I loved you more than anything."

"Stop." Alfred would interrupt. He didn't want to hear any more of this bullshit! "Just tell my why you did that! Why did you betray me?"

"Alfred, I never wanted to betray you like that. It is a complicated matter. You know my boss at the time; he didn't quite recognize our bond. He wanted for me to become closer to Arthur. Of course, that would never happen but, well, then you walked in on that. I needed help at the time. I was falling apart and the only way I could get help is if I did that with Arthur. It was only business. I have no feelings for him in the way that I do for you. I still care for you."

Alfred scoffed, standing. He handed some money to cover the food he wouldn't eat and turned to leave. He didn't want to talk to Francis. Not now. He needed to cool off and so the American began to walk. Fast. He needed to calm down. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would talk to Francis. He had to, anyways.

**Authors Note: Sorry! This chapter was a little rushed! The next chapter will begin to tie everything together! ****_R&R F&F And have a nice day!_**


	4. Just Business

**Authors Note: Hello loyal readers and new comers! I hope you're excited for this new chapter and thank you for waiting so patiently! If you get the time you should check out my new fanfic Instinct and let me know how you feel about that! Even if you don't, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day!**

Walking seemed to only bring pain to the American blond. Alfred would quickly find himself ducking back into the hotel he was staying at. He wanted to clear his head but Alfred had no idea how to do that. Normally he would either read comics or eat or even work but the blond male had a feeling none of those would help. In fact, he knew they would never help. They haven't helped in in years so why would now, of all times, help?

Alfred would head up to his room and plop down onto the bed. His blue eyes would gaze off into the distance, a sigh passing the males lips. He couldn't believe Francis tried to say what happened was _just business_. Two people can't just consent to sexual intercourse over business. Could they…? No. Alfred was sure of it. He would let out a sigh and grab his small bag of belongings that he brought along. In it, tucked away, was a small journal. He always brought that little book along in case he had a burst of creative ideas for his book he was writing. Alfred would grab a pen and open the book, scribbling words onto the pages.

_The first time I was graced with the knowledge of this beautiful gift, I was elated. Who wouldn't be? A large statue dedicated to your freedom? What's not to love about that and of all the people to give this gift to me, it was the one person that really helped me gain my freedom. I remember that day clearly. _

_Francis Bonnefoi told me of the man he had crafting this wondrous gift; Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi. He had modeled the statue after his mother and Libertas, the Roman Goddess of freedom. Lady Liberty's original name was La Liberté éclairant le monde but I never could remember that long name. _

_A business meeting, that's what brought up the mentioning of this gift for the first time. Francis had called me for a meeting, telling me there was something important he had to tell me. When I arrived at his place, I was a little more than confused as to why no one else was in the room but him. I would go and take my seat across from Francis. _

_The meeting began with Francis explaining why I was the only one here. He said that no one else was important enough to be invited and that it only mattered what I thought. Then he began to explain why exactly I was the only one there. He wanted to give me a gift. A rather large gift._

_Francis would show me a picture of the gift I was to receive and as my eyes lay upon it, I instantly fell in love. It was glorious and I could not wait to place it on my land for everyone else to see. Francis told me it was a gift to show our friendship and a gift that would stay golden until our love for each other began to fade. Ironically, it didn't stay golden for too long even though I wished it would. Of course, nothing is perfect._

Alfred would set his journal and pen aside, flopping back onto the bed, letting the memories flood his mind. A part of him wished he could take back all of those memories and years so that the pain wouldn't be there. Of course, there were some memories that were sweet and made the American blond relish in joy. He would let his eyes shut and relax and doze off.

Just business… Yeah right.

**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter was shorted than usual. I hope you enjoyed it! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


End file.
